All the Same
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: A quick songfic I wrote with the lyrics to All the Same by Sick Puppies. Its a classic 'Inuyasha and Kagome fight...she goes home, he comes to get her and they admit they love eachother' type of thing. I know, kind of overused, but nonetheless good.


_**Hullo! Okay, so I got this idea for a Oneshot from a Song I am desperately in love with right now. Its called "All the Same" by Sick Puppies. And as I was listening to it for the umpteenth time, I realized that this would make for a pretty good Inuyasha Oneshot songfic thing. BTW, try listening to the song while reading this, its fun. (I listened to it about ten times while typing this. So yea...anywho, here we go!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its Affiliates, nor do I own Sick Puppies or their song "All the Same" Now that that's out of the way, carry on**

All the Same

_Kirra Hazayaki_

Kagome flopped down on her bed, obviously hurt. She buried her head in her pillow and waited for the slim possibility of suffocation to overtake her. It never happened, so she settled for something less suicidal. Shuffling over to her stereo system, she wiped her eyes on her sweater sleeve and cranked up the volume, disregarding whatever station it was set to. Metal, heavy and throated, somebody screamed about the perils of love and how they hated it. She could agree with everything coherent in said song, but realized that thinking on the subject would just open the wounds again.

It had been another petty fight. To him at least. He could never understand how a simple girl could get so worked up over seeing him with somebody else. But it would make sense that the two had something real, as compared to the fading mist of a relationship 50 years passed. He had chased after her until breaking point when she slid to halt in front of the Bone Eaters Well and glared at him angrily, setting herself on the lip of the well and folding her arms. She had been crying and he was regretful, more-so than she knew. As she flipped over backwards, he heard her call out something he wasn't expecting; "Don't come and get me Inuyasha! Its over." And in a single, blinding white light, she was gone...and he was more confused than he had ever been. _What do I care..._ he thought. _She's just a girl... a shard detector, but I can do that on my own. She gets angry to easily...what's it to her whether I meet with Kikyo or not?_ he thought, the last part out loud, with how realizing it. It was brought into the light however, when he got a response. "Gee, I don't know, Inuyasha. Why DOES she get upset??" a cold voice asked through the wooded glade he was passing through. He looked around, shocked that he hadn't heard or picked up the scent of his company.

"I...I don't know. Why do you think I'm asking??!" He barked, stepping closer to the shadowed figure. A glint of greasy black hair showed it to be Kouga, the only other person who vied for Kagome's attention more than himself. Kouga rolled his eyes and scoffed at what he thought was stupidity at its finest.

"If you think Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector after being with her for more than 2 years, you've got some serious issues at hand. Even I would have treated her better, stupid mutt." He sighed, leaning back up against a tree. Inuyasha made to attack, but found better judgment and decided against it.

"What are you saying, Kouga?" He asked, obviously thinking a bit more than he should be. Kouga, of course, to no surprise, looked utterly bemused as to how someone who was bent on finding a way to kill the Feudal Era's most powerful demon...could be so stupid.

"You really have no clue, do you Mutt? Wow. I cant believe I'm doing this, its normally the other way around, I'm doing the Kags wanting and your pissed about it. But you've struck a new low. Have you any idea how much she cares for you, Dog boy??" he snapped, pushing off the tree and staring into the hanyou's golden glare. Taking his silence for an answer, he continued. "You dunce. All those times I succeeded in getting Kagome alone...all she did was think and talk about what you were going to do to me, should something happen to her. When she got hurt and you told me to watch over her, ironically, the first thing that sprung out of her mouth was ' where's Inuyasha??' She doesn't shut up about you... that's the only thing that made me come to my senses and forget about chasing after her. Why don't you grow up! Move on! Kikyos fifty years dead and you don't realize the great, beautiful, and abnormally talkative, but great person you have in front of you. Open your god damned eyes." Kouga yelled before storming into the woods cloaked by a whirlwind of dust. Inuyasha was, for all its worth, completely confused. Everything Kouga had said made absolute and total sense. He was right, which was something Inuyasha hated to admit, no matter the situation. And now that he had come to think about it, Kikyo was a thing of the past. On several scenarios, she tried to break the two apart, feeling that she was more important...Kagome however, thought mostly about everyone BUT herself. And He admitted that he had been blind to that. And now she was gone. Forever so she said, but he was willing to do anything now to get her back. He found it pathetic that he had to get a good slap in the face from a wolf demon to come to his senses, and he was ashamed of everything he had done.

* * *

It was dark and the only light that made visibility an option was that coming from Kagome's window. He frowned and positioned himself in the tree nearest her window as he watched her beat a pillow for no apparent reason. He sighed loudly and fell silent as he listened to the music blaring from her stereo;

_I don't mind where you come from _

_As long as you come to me _

_I don't like illusions I can't see _

_Them clearly _

_I don't care no I wouldn't dare _

_To fix the twist in you _

_You've shown me eventually _

_What you'll do _

_I don't mind...__  
I don't care..._  
_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running _

_Holding your scarred heart in hand _

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything _

_Do it all over again _

_It's all the same_

_Its official...the entire world, no matter the era, is out to make me feel like crap. How does it always work like that??_ He questioned to himself as the music carried on.

_Hours slide and days go by _

_Till you decide to come _

_And in between it always seems too long _

_All of a sudden..._

_And I have the skill ,Yea I have the will _

_To breathe you in all that I can..._

_However long you stay _

_Is all that I am_

_I don't mind...  
I don't care...  
As long as you're here _

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running _

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same _

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything _

_Do it all over again _

_It's always the same_

Inuyasha hopped from the tree branch and perched himself on Kagome's windowsill, watching as she pulled a black bag out of her closet and began stuffing it full of clothes, throwing her, now empty, yellow backpack which he had grown so accustomed to, in the trash.

_Wrong or right _

_Black or white_

_If I close my eyes _

_It's all the same In my life _

_The compromise_

_I close my eyes _

_It's all the same_

_Go ahead say it you're leaving _

_You'll just come back running _

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same _

_And I'll take you for who you are _

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

He slid into her room and stood there silently until the song ended and she made her way to the door, black bag in hand.  
"Where ya goin'?" he asked cautiously, so not to startle her much. Kagome jumped slightly and turned around, her eyes red and swollen, cheeks tear streaked and shiny. She sniffed loudly and crossed her arms.  
"I told you not to come get me. We're done, I'm not helping you anymore." she said sternly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Fine, but that wont stop me from following you wherever you go..." He said, picking up his usual baseball cap from her desk and sliding it over his ears. Her jaw dropped slightly and she made a small whimper like sound.

"What don't you understand?? I don't want to see you anymore! Go and be with Kikyo! Its better that way..." she cried, turning and walking out of the room. Inuyasha followed obediently and rushed ahead of her outside of the house.

"SO...where are we going?" he asked, leaning up against her black Mercedes. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"WE'RE...not going any place. I'M going to...to...uh...Peru! Yea, I'm going to Peru...for...for, um, ah...Well, its not like I'd tell you or anything." She stumbled, making up the lamest excuse she could muster up.

"PERU??? What the HELL could you POSSIBLY find in freaking Peru??! What the hell is that anyways?? I've never heard of it." He said, switching topics suddenly. Kagome laughed, much in spite of herself, and sighed.

"Never mind. Just...just go, Inuyasha. I think you've made it clear that I'm useless to you." She said somberly. Inuyasha shook his head in denial and stepped towards her.

"You don't know anything, you dumb wench, How the hell did you come up with that dumb-ass conclusion?" he asked, surprising Kagome a bit.

"Cause I just know. Now, if you'll excuse me.: She said, dodging around him and sliding into her car.  
"Fine.Go to Peru. But that wont stop me from following you...or loving you. Later, Kagome." He said, closing the door and waving as he walked the opposite direction.

"5...4...3...2...1." He counted slowly. Reaching one, he heard the car door slam and felt Kagome slam into his back.

"What did you say??" she breathed, burying her face in his shirt.

"Um...Later, Kagome?" he asked. She shook her head;

"Before that..." she mumbled into his back.

"Oh, you mean: 'Fine, go to Peru, but that wont stop me from following you, or loving you'?" he said, repeating his own words. He felt her nod quickly.

"Yea, that...do you mean that? Or are you just saying that to get me to come back with you?" she asked, clearly skeptical of his remarks. He sighed and turned around, grabbing her arms in the process.

"Why would I 'just say that'? That would kind of be like a stab in the back, wouldn't it?" he asked, leaning closer to her and kissing her cheek lightly. She nodded again and looked up at him, more than satisfied.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

"Yea??"

"I Love you...never had the guts to say it before now. And I kind of felt that I would be making a moot point seeing as how you're always with Kikyo lately..." she mumbled, staring down at her feet.

"Kikyo's dead, Kagome. She's not coming back, and I could care less. I kind of forgot that for a while, I was so desperate to believe that she wasn't a ghost, that I stopped seeing everything else and was kind of blind for a while. I'm sorry. I really should ha-"

"-Inuyasha?" she interrupted urgently.

"What??"

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said, standing on her toes and planting her lips on his.

* * *

_**MMkay, short lil thing there. I really wanted to get this up, I thought it was a good idea, but Im never sure. So why not **_

_**review and tell me what you think? I appreciate it muchly. Anywho, until next time!**_

_**  
Ja!**_

_**  
Kirra**_


End file.
